


Zofian Orange

by Aarongeddon



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarongeddon/pseuds/Aarongeddon
Summary: In an alternate universe, Alm leads the war against Rigel on his own, leaving his lover Kliff in the safety of home. Led by passion, Kliff follows his heart to reunite with Alm.Explicit sexual scenes involving multiple different characters, and some violence here and there. Characters are all above 18.





	1. A Heart Aches

Kliff placed the orange atop of the bowl, completing his centrepiece. His decorating was now finished, and the parlour was set for visitors. He dusted his hands off on his frilled dress, smiling to himself at a job well done. Turning his gaze to the tall estate windows, Kliff watched the morning sun rise above the gardens outside, illuminating the new day. It all appeared serene.

 

Kliff knew better, however. Not far over the mountains the manor was nestled in, war was ongoing. His lover, Alm, was leading the Zofians in the fight against Rigel. Kliff insisted on following Alm into the war, even into Rigel. However as the Zofian army pushed Rigel loyalists further north, Alm feared for Kliff's safety and insisted he remained at the captured Rigelian estate. As lavish as it was however, it only made Kliff long for Alm even more.

 

Kliff's thoughts were interrupted by a distant bell. Pulling his dress up, Kliff ran to the estate's lobby, grumbling as he went. He was used to high heels, however he still hated the effort they required. The bell rung a second time as he reached the lobby, sounding from the large front door. Reaching the door, he quickly adjusted his dress and corrected his light hair, then swiftly opened the door.

 

“Good morning, Kliff!”

 

Greeted by three women, Kliff returned a smile to the visitors, “Ah, Clair, Silque, and Tatiana. I'm glad you all had a safe journey here. Please, come inside and make yourselves at home.”

 

The three ladies nodded almost in perfect unison, and were led inside by Kliff. Tatiana handed her large sun hat to Kliff, who turned to hang it on an ornate coat rack. Normally he would offer the same gesture to all his guests, however Silque wore her habit, and Clair kept her face veiled, dressed for mourning.

 

“You have my condolences, Clair.”

 

“Thank you, Kliff.”

 

After closing the door behind them, Kliff led the three back to the parlour as they chatted about their journey north.

 

“Oh my, I'm not sure I would've been able to hand such a long journey by boat myself. Ah, here we are. Please, make yourselves at home.”

 

Leading them inside, Clair, Silque, and Tatiana found seats on the parlour sofas as they continued their chat. Just like the old days when they first met through their lovers and husbands in the army, they spent hours gossiping about the men and allies. The four found themselves so lost in conversation that time seemed to past in an instant, and soon enough their tea kettle was ready.

 

Kliff grinned with subtle smugness as he intentionally held the kettle in clear view of his guests. The piece was looted from a Rigelian palace, and looked quite fantastic next to his pastel coloured dress, which may or may not have been strategically worn on this day specifically. The ladies swooned over it as he began pouring the kettle.

 

“You must forgive me ladies, but the only tea I have stocked at the moment is earl grey, I'm unfortunately out of...”

 

Kliff's words trailed off as he turned to Clair, who held a handkerchief up under her veil, wiping away tears.

 

Silque sat up and spoke straight to Kliff, “I thought we agreed not to mention-”

 

“It's alright Silque, it's not Kliff's fault. I just... need time...”

 

Silque offered herself to Clair, who leaned on her shoulder as she sniffled.

 

Kliff pouted as he held the kettle back up, almost hoping its craftmanship would cheer up Clair as he spoke,

 

“I'm sorry Clair, I know how important Gray was to you.”

 

Clair nodded before recomposing herself, turning to Tatiana who now spoke,

 

“It has been sometime since his passing however, have you set your eye on a new man yet?”

 

“Tatiana you twit-”

 

Kliff spoke out and Silque growled at the green haired maiden, however Clair spoke up for herself in their stead,

 

“Well Tatiana, how about yourself? Have you found any replacement for that dimwitted sea debris?”

 

The noble's words almost came out as a hiss as Tatiana pouted with a blush, who replied, “I don't need a replacement for him! He'll be coming back home as soon as he finishes his business trip across the sea!”

 

“Quite the business trip to be gone for so long without a word. My, his business end must be unimaginably busy if so...” Silque scoffed, looking to Kliff for a followup, but was met with silence from the male. “Kliff, is something troubling you?”

 

Kliff looked up, caught in a daze. “Oh, forgive me. I was just missing Alm, I have not seen him in quite some time either.”

 

The three ladies looked at Kliff with empathy, Silque even resting a hand on him.

 

Clair smiled as she offered encouragement, “We understand Kliff, but you shouldn't worry. Alm is strong and very capable, I'm sure he's return safe and sound in no time.”

 

“Thank you Clair.” Kliff stared into empty space as his mind continued to wander. The three offered support, however he only felt anxiety. “Please excuse me, but do you mind if I step out for some fresh air?”

 

The ladies nodded happily, and Kliff saw himself out of the parlour. His pace quickened as he turned out of sight, and headed for the front door. A quick stroll through the garden should lift his spirit.

 

As Kliff exited outside and down the landing steps, he looked ahead and spotted a box coach parked in front of the estate. A tall man with brown hair stood outside it, tending to its horses.

 

Curiosity led Kliff towards the coach driver.

 

“Good day, you were the one who brought my friends, correct? You have my thanks, sir.”

 

The driver turned, giving a bashful smile as he looked at Kliff.

 

“Huh? Kliff? What are you doing here?”

 

Kliff returned the question with a puzzled look, feigning ignorance as he answered, “Forgive me, but I have must have misunderstood what you-”

 

“Kliff it's me Tobin! I haven't seen you since you guys left Ram Village!”

 

To Kliff's displeasure, the man placed his hands on Kliff's shoulders. He would need to change clothes immediately after this.

 

“I'm sorry but I don't know any-” He paused once he recognized the centre parted hair and daft look on the man's face. “Oh, _that_ Tobin.”

 

“Yeah! Hey buddy, how you've been?”

 

“Please don't assert friendship with me.”

 

“Who would've thought we'd meet way out here in Rigel?

 

“Is there something you wanted?”

 

“Huh? Well no, I just thought we could talk a bit...”

 

Kliff sighed. Tobin was still Tobin.

 

“Have you seen Alm at all? I haven't since the war started.” Tobin's gaze moved towards the sky as he pondered, unaware of Kliff's sinking expression.

 

“No, I haven't. At least not recently.”

 

_That stupid Alm, the least he could do was send a letter..._

 

Kliff shook his head. He needed to forget Alm for now, “This is quite the ornate coach, it belongs to Lady Clair I presume?”

 

Tobin's attention returned to Kliff, “Ah, yes actually. She just hired me as her driver-”

 

“I never considered it belonged to you.”

 

“Ah, of course, heh. Would you like to see inside? I finished cleaning and polishing it all right before you came out here actually.”

Kliff nodded out of boredom, letting Tobin lead him to the door. Reaching up, Tobin pulled open the for Kliff, who carefully climbed inside.

 

As Kliff expected, the interior was even more lavish than the outside. The coach was lined with carved wood and gilded gold, turning the entire atmosphere into a work of art. The coach's seat was plush and soft, and would probably make any journey comfortable. Kliff sat down, crossing his legs as he admired the craftsmanship.

 

To Kliff's dismay, Tobin followed him inside.

 

“Watch it you idiot, you're rocking the entire coach!”

 

“Ah, sorry! I've just never been in here myself!”

 

Tobin pushed Kliff aside as he stumbled onto seat, banging into the coach walls and invading Kliff's personal space.

 

“Pardon me Kl-”

 

“Get off me!”

 

Attempting to push Tobin out, Kliff shoved against the brunette, only to knock himself off balance in the small space and falling to the floor. Tobin found his seat, and looked down at Kliff, “Uh, sorry Kliff-”

 

“Oh shut up, just move so I can get up-” Kliff reached up to grab to seat, hoping to pull himself up, however his hand landed elsewhere, resulting in a whimper from Tobin.

 

“A-Ah, um, Kliff...”

 

Kliff sat up, looking towards his reach to find his hand in between Tobin's legs, then reeled back with a growl.

 

“What do you think you're doing Tobin?”

 

“H-Hey you put your hand there not me!”

 

“Shut up Tobin,” Kliff looked down at his hand. His initial disgust rolled away as his curiosity took over.

 

_That felt way bigger than it had any right to be._

 

Turning back to Tobin, Kliff's eyes were met by the brunette's flushed gaze.

 

“What are you staring at, farmboy?”

 

“I thought you were gonna hit me but you're kinda just sitting there...”

 

Kliff couldn't help himself, his eyes drifted down past Tobin's face and towards his crotch, spotting a bulge that wasn't there previously.

 

_Did this idiot start getting hard from a simple graze? How degenerate._

 

“Uh Kliff, we cool then?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Kliff moved across the coach, reaching for the door, and to Tobin's surprise, swung it shut.

 

“...Kliff?”

 

Kliff turned on his knees back to Tobin, ignoring his inquisitive stare before grabbing the male's knees in each of his hands, spreading Tobins legs apart.

 

_If you're going to forget about me Alm, I'm forgetting about you._

 

Tobin squirmed back against the coach, but Kliff only advanced more, positioning himself between the driver's legs. Tobin tried to look away, feeling his face heat up as he nervously laughed, “Y-You're just joking around, r-right Kliff? Haha...”

 

Despite Tobin's forced laughter, Kliff's face remained unamused as he brought a hand between Tobin's legs, grasping the growing bulge and proceeding to stroke roughly. “Are you seriously that daft? Don't speak unless I tell you to.”

 

Taking heavier breaths, Tobin turned to watch Kliff, only blushing brighter as he watched the kneeling male work on him. “But Kliff, w-what about Alm...”

 

Kliff's eyes shot up at Tobin, silencing him. “One more word and I leave this coach immediately.”

 

Tobin swallowed before nodding slowly. Kliff smirked as returned his attention to Tobin's body, he was all his now.

 

Kliff continued to rub at Tobin's member, teasing him further as the brunette squirmed in his seat. Occasionally between his gasps Tobin tried to speak, but every time Kliff's stare shut him down. He was at the mercy of the boy in the dress.

 

As Tobin's length hardened further, Kliff casually undid the driver's trousers, reaching and pulling out Tobin's entire member. It throbbed in the air, standing like a tower in front of Kliff, its sheer size causing him to freeze for a moment, his eyes widening. _I guess even Tobin has his own qualities._

 

Hand in his palm as he leaned on his elbow, Kliff grasped the thick shaft in his free hand and ran his grip up and down, moving the boy's foreskin forward and back as Tobin moaned. It felt good in his hand, and Kliff smiled. He ran his hand along the entire length feeling its curve before moving it back to the head, grinding his thumb over it as Tobin squirmed.

 

Kliff smugly watched Tobin's struggling expression, “What is this, your first time? I figured even you of all people would've had some action by now.”

 

“K-Kliff I... ah...”

 

Smirking to himself, Kliff continued to pump the boy's long shaft in his hand, keeping it slow for now as he forced Tobin to struggle just to keep still.

 

“Careful now, if you finish now before it's even in my mouth you're going to make such a large mess in this coach...”

 

Tobin moaned out what sounded similar to an acknowledgement, however he only throbbed harder and harder, hips moving as he nudged his member against Kliff's soft hand, desperate for more.

 

Kliff released his hold on Tobin, letting the thick shaft bounce up and down as it quivered. “Calm down idiot, I'm barely getting started.” Kliff let the virgin relax for a few seconds before grabbing the base of his length, bending it towards his mouth as he brought out his tongue, meeting it on Tobin's tip.

 

It tasted as good as it looked, and Kliff quickly began lapping at Tobin's member, dragging his wet tongue all over, soaking it in his saliva as he tasted the head. He let out a deep breath against it before licking his way up and down the rest of the length, coating it in his drool while Tobin whimpered and twitched.

 

He slowly brought his tongue back up to the tip, blushing as he closed his lips around it, giving it a kiss before bobbing his head slowly and sucking away at it. Kliff's hand pumped Tobin's shaft once again as he moved his mouth along it, driving Tobin mad as Kliff indulged in him. Unable to keep his composure, Kliff let out deep, sweet moans as he sucked away, wrapping his tongue around Tobin's tip as it entered his mouth, grinding it against the head.

 

Tobin drooled as Kliff worked him, breathing harder and harder as he neared climax, “Mm... I-I'm almost... ahhhmm...”

 

Kliff pushed his head down Tobin's length, bringing the large shaft back against his throat before slowly pulling it back up, bit by bit dragging his tongue and lips up along the throbbing member. Reaching the tip, he gave it one last kiss before pulling his mouth off, letting out a satisfied gasp as drool hung from his lips, coating Tobin's length.

 

Watching the thick length throb and pulsate, Kliff quickly grabbed it in both hands, aiming it at his face while pumping it as tightly as he could, squeezing it firmly as he milked Tobin. He brought his face up to the tip, opening his mouth wide and offering out his tongue, jerking off the brunette right over his face.

 

“Go on you virgin, give me every drop.”

 

Tobin moaned as he pumped his hips into Kliff's hands, thrusting with the last of his stamina before letting out a long moan and releasing his load, blasting it onto Kliff's face. Moaning as the thick ropes of semen shot all over him, Kliff continued to pump the pulsating shaft, forcing out every bit of Tobin's load onto his skin and tongue. He closed an eye as the milky cum covered his brows and cheeks, hanging off like a web while swallowing the rest. Even as the last shot landed on Kliff, he jerked Tobin's sensitive length, making the boy whine and moan as Kliff licked the semen from his lips.

 

Kliff pressed the now softening length against his face as he let out a satisfied murmur, enjoying the warmth of cum running down his skin. For a moment the only sound was Tobin's slowly recovering breath as he looked down at Kliff in amazement, until Kliff released his grip and sat upright.

 

“Speak of this to anyone and I'll have you beheaded, farmboy.”

 

And before Tobin could even reply, Kliff was already leaving the coach, adjusting his dress before heading towards the estate.

 

Chatter ceased as Kliff strolled back into the parlour, greeted by his guests.

 

“Oh Kliff we were so worried... what happened to your face?”

 

The three looked up at him in bewilderment as the slightest blush appeared on Kliff's cheeks, “Forgive me, the heat is quite something today, I worked up a sweat just being outdoors...”

 

They nodded together, apparently believing him without further question, and resumed gossiping.

 

Before the four knew it, evening fell upon the estate.

 

“Thank you again for having us visit, Kliff.”

 

“No, thank you, everyone. It was a pleasure indeed.”

 

They exchanged farewells at the door, and the ladies parted shortly after. Tobin waved from the coach as they rode off, and Kliff promptly ignored him. He turned back towards the door, and to his surprise, spotted mail in the postbox.

 

_Must have arrived in the afternoon._

 

Opening the box, he found a single letter, bound by a wax seal. He impatiently tore open the envelope, freezing as his eyes read the first words,

 

“ _My dearest Kliff, forgive my absence as of late...”_

 

His heart was racing, and he quickly skimmed the remainder of the letter,

 

“ _...the war has been won, we'll be seeing each other soon again.”_

 


	2. My Alm Please Stay

My dearest Kliff, forgive my absence as of late. The war has been rough, and as we push the last of the Rigelians in, the harder they fight back. My free time to write has been diminishing more with each passing day, and I regret my inability to write to you. However, I write to you now because the war has been won, we'll be seeing each other soon again. I've arranged an escort to pick you up and bring you to Rigel Castle so we may meet.

Safest of journeys, Alm.

After several days of travel, Kliff arrived at Rigel Castle. He exchanged greetings with soldiers, and was lead to Alm's quarters.

“Alm's an incredible leader, we would never have gotten this far without him.”

“I'm aware.”

Kliff sighed as the soldier insisted on speaking to him as they walked the halls. All he could care about now was Alm.

“There was one battle where-”

“I'm sure Alm will give me his account, there is no need, ser.”

“A-Ah, I see... well, there was another time where-”

Stopping in the hall, Kliff had enough, “On second thought, why don't you return to your post? I can find my own way from here, surely.”

Stumbling in his speech, the soldier hesitated before nodding and turning past Kliff, leaving him on his own. Kliff exhaled as he adjusted his dress, and continued down the hall.

Rigel Castle was lined with many pieces of art, both statues and paintings alike. Most depicted previous leaders or battles from what Kliff could gather, although none of these held his interest. As he turned a corner, one painting in particular stood out to him immediately. One large canvas, ornately framed in gold, covered nearly an entire wall from floor to ceiling. It was a portrait, of who appeared to be Alm.

“What is this doing here?” 

Kliff squinted as he inspected it, curious to its purpose.

This can't be Alm, even if it was a recent work there would've been no time to complete this since taking the castle, and why would Alm have this made? He isn't that narcissistic.

The painting certainly held Alm's charm, and almost sparked a smile on Kliff's face as he looked into the canvas.

This is simply a coincidence.

It was impossible to be Alm and must be coincidence, he had worked out. 

Alm is much hotter than this anyway.

He readied to leave the hall, until another painting caught his eye. Down beside the Alm lookalike painting was a much smaller one, that barely held any presence next to the clearly more import portrait. Unlike the first painting however, Kliff recognized this portrait's subject immediately, and without a doubt.

Lord Berkut...

The painting featured a rather upset looking face, like a child being forced to share. It was a look that gave the subject away to Kliff immediately.

That bastard, there is probably no noble more brutish in all of Valentia...

Kliff looked up proudly and strolled past the smaller painting. He had no need to worry about those below him, it would only give him wrinkles.

Kliff wandered about aimless for quite some time as he searched for Alm, and eventually stumbled into an apparent war room. Its centrepiece was a large, decorated desk held by beautiful carvings that ran along the entire edge of its length. It's surface was littered in maps and flags, marking captured forts and lands. Eyeing it with curiousity, Kliff was able to make out the progress Alm and the Zofian army made throughout the past years. Even if the war was over now, it was hard to imagine that such a feat was even possible. Alm truly was amazing, Kliff thought.

Hearing the click of the door closing, Kliff jumped and turned behind him to face his intruder, and felt relief wash over him.

“Hey, long time no see, Kliff.”

“Alm...”

Kliff ran to hug Alm, who greeted him in open arms.

“It's been so long Alm...”

“It's alright Kliff, I'm here now.”

Kliff looked up at Alm, “You aren't wounded are you?”

“No silly, I'm fine.”

“You were in a war, I have to make sure.”

Alm laughed as he patted Kliff's head, “Honest Kliff, I'm fine. Is that a new dress?”

Kliff blushed with a smirk as he released Alm, preforming a twirl to show off his attire.

“New to me, I may have borrowed it from Mother Mila...”

“Wait, you don't mean...”

“Yep, taken right from the Temple of Mila. I figured she didn't need it anymore.”

“Kliff... you can't just-”

“Besides, it looks better on me.”

Alm sighed as he walked over to the desk, motioning towards the maps.

“I still can't believe we managed to end this war. It took a while, but we managed to force the remaining Rigelians to surrender.”

Leaning on Alm's shoulder, Kliff looked over the map, “And you executed them right?”

Alm shook his head as he frowned, “Um, no. We simply took away their arms and armour. Most of them were farmers you know, we sent them back home. The nobles were a bit more complicated but-”

“Oh Alm, now they'll just rise back up...”

“Actually, I have a plan in case-”

“Tell me later.”

Cutting Alm off, Kliff squeezed his way between Alm and the table, sitting up on the ledge in front of Alm.

“Don't we have more important things to catch up on Alm?”

Kliff bit his lip as he stared into Alm's embarrassed eyes, who chuckled softly, “W-Wait, you don't mean right here right? Like, anyone could walk in here...”

Surprisingly agile in a dress, Kliff moved his leg behind Alm and pulled him closer. “They can watch for all I care.”

Alm's gaze was frozen on Kliff's determined expression as they leaned together against the table. Even without a turnwheel, time seemed to stand still as they watched each other. The moment was broken with a kiss as Alm brought his lips to Kliff's.

The two hugged and kissed together, caressing each others bodies as their tongues ran together. Alm slowly lowered Kliff down against the table before unbuckling his armour, dropping his pants and large codpiece to the ground with a thud. Kliff pulled his skirt up above his waist. To Alm's surprise and amusement, the boy had already ditched his panties earlier.

Alm answered in a soft, breathy tone, “Well, you came prepared didn't you?”

“I'd have shown up naked if this dress didn't suit me so well.”

Alm chuckled as he reached for Kliff's stiff member, caressing it as he brought his own out against it. He gripped their two lengths together, stroking them at once as the two males began moaning under their breaths. 

“Yours feels just as nice to hold as I remember...”

“Gods Alm, you're so gay.”

The two giggled lightly as they nudged together, until Alm pulled his length away, moving it towards Kliff's rear, squeezing it between his cheeks gently.

“It's pretty big, are you sure you're ready for it right away?” It sounded boastful, but Alm spoke with genuine concern.

Kliff breathed deeply as he felt the tip press against his body, biting down on his lip in anticipation as he felt Alm throb. His eyes begged as he answered, “You always ask this, and I always say the same thing.”

“That I don't need to ask ever, right?”

Kliff leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Alm's neck.

“Exactly, now what are you waiting for?”

Blushing, Alm let out a grunt as he thrusted forward, penetrating the light haired boy.

“Unnf... Kliff...”

“Shut up and move Alm...ahh...”

The two moved against each other as Alm pumped his shaft into Kliff, stretching him open as he rammed him against the desk. He grabbed Kliff's soft thighs, lifting them as he kept his pace, moaning aloud as Kliff received him, grinding back against his shaft's rough thrusts pleasantly. 

Kliff hung his head in front of Alm, panting as he watched Alm's length ram inside his body, the sensation that he missed so much. It drove him wild. His own member bounced around as he rode Alm, dripping out fluid as it ran down their bodies and onto the tabletop.

As he picked up speed, Alm grunted while grabbing Kliff's arms, moving them off his head and slamming Kliff down against the table. Pinning Kliff by his shoulders against the desktop, Alm rammed into his lover with increased vigour, rocking the desk and knocking maps and books alike around the surface. With each push Alm hammered his shaft straight inside Kliff, sending the entire length as deep as he could into the boy's body, nearly lifting the table off its legs as Kliff's body struggled to endure Alm's thick cock.

Closing his eyes, Alm's mouth hung open as he breathed heavily, drooling over Kliff. He felt himself getting closer and closer to finishing, desperate to release everything inside his lover. He picked up speed, almost yelling as he gave Kliff everything he could muster, Kliff crying out in bliss as he took the onslaught of Alm's thrusts.

The two froze as the door across from them clicked and began to turn. Without any words, Alm pulled out of the worn out Kliff, who slide off the table and dived below. As the door creaked open, Alm realized he had no pants still until Kliff gave him a tug, and quickly sat on the nearest chair, hiding his stubborn erection under the table with Kliff.

“Lord Alm, I have reports regarding...”

The words didn't matter to Kliff, not that he was able to focus on them anyway. His body was barely able to stay still as it attempted to recover, however Kliff's eyes stayed straight ahead, eyeing Alm's hard length pushing up against the table. Most of the shaft was pressed against the table, barely able to fit under it as it smeared Alm's precum around the wood.

Kliff shuffled over to it, and with a devious grin, grabbed hold of it, bending it down towards his mouth.

“Thank you, I was meaning to get a look at this lat-aahh.. l-later...”

“...Lord Alm?”

Alm's eyes darted down towards the desk. He couldn't see Kliff, yet he knew the exact face he was making.

“F-Forgive me, as I was saying...”

Below the table, Kliff met Alm's tip with his tongue, lapping at the droplets hanging off his member with a quiet hum. Kliff's hand began to run along the length, squeezing along as it pulsed in his grip.

“Aahhh... mm, s-sorry, regarding the reports..”

“Alm, are you well? I could fetch the priestess to...”

“N-No, ahh.. I'm fine! Please, I-I'm just overwhelmed by.. a-ahh.. all this paperwork! If you c-could leave me be...”

“U-Understood, sire.”

Kliff heard the metal footsteps of the soldier leaving, but he wasn't done yet. He brought Alm's shaft into his mouth, jerking as he slide his lips along it, soaking it in his saliva.

“U-Unnff... K-Kliff!”

“Lord Alm?”

Kliff didn't slow down, instead only moaning away as he tasted all of Alm's shaft.

Alm could barely speak at this point as he squirmed in the chair, “Leave me be, p-please!”

Smirking as he heard the soldier leave and the door close, Kliff continued to blow Alm from under the table, reaching under his dress to handle his own length as he slurped away on Alm.  
To Kliff's surprise, Alm's hands reached under the table, grabbing the boy's head and pulling him out and into Alm's crotch.

“Y-You think you're real clever, d-don't you?” Alm moaned as he held Kliff against he base of his cock, almost annoyed by Kliff's smirk that looked back at him.

Kliff only answered with a gag as Alm penetrated his throat, drool and precum hanging from his face as his cheeks were filled. His tongue wrapped around Alm's shaft, grinding along it inside his mouth.

“D-Don't get too comfortable l-like that...unnff..”

Grabbing Kliff's hair in both hands, Alm leaned back as he pulled Kliff's head forward and back, sliding his mouth all over his cock, squeezing it up and down the boy's throat as Kliff gagged against it. Eyes rolling back, Kliff struggled to remain conscious, throat stuffed full of Alm's member as it rammed into him. Fluid sprayed from Kliff's tight lips and nose as he coughed and gagged on Alm, mascara running down his face. Kliff could barely keep just one eye open under Alm's thrusts into his face.

Just before Kliff passed out, Alm let out a fierce grunt, pulling down and holding Kliff against his balls before unloading his climax into Kliff's face, pouring his thick semen straight down the boy's throat. Making one final stroke on himself, Kliff fired off his own load onto the floor as Alm came into him. Pressed between Alm's legs, Kliff choked and coughed as the warm ropes of semen shot into him, squirting out from his nostrils and mouth, coating his face in the white mess.

Alm held Kliff's head in place until his member started to go limp, then released Kliff, who slowly slid off, almost falling over as he rested on his knees. Stuck in a daze on the floor and dripping wet in Alm's climax, Kliff looked up dizzily before being patted on the head by Alm.

“W-Well, you really missed me d-didn't you?”

“I-If you treated me like that before you left, I w-would've been satisfied more than enough f-for three wars time...”

Kliff giggled weakly as he answered, still recovering his breath as he coughed up semen.

Alm laughed with Kliff as he stood to stretch, “Let me find a towel and get you cleaned up.”

Relocated to Alm's quarters and in a change of clothes, the two sat around and shared stories.

“Ah, that reminds me Kliff...”

Laying down on the bed, Kliff rested his head in his hands as he looked up at alm, feet rocking in the air, “Oh?”

“Earlier I mentioned the Rigelian nobles, well... I might have some bad news...”

Alm turned and looked out a window as he stood by the bed. Kliff rolled off and stepped behind Alm, “Oh dear, are they rebelling already? Who would've guessed.”

Alm dismissed Kliff's sarcasm, “No, however, we need to make peace with them to avoid future conflicts, and seal the treaty between Rigel and Zofia.”

Annoyed at the matter, Kliff placed his hands on his hips. “So? Get of those mage whores to do it. I'm sure some of them have a drop of royal blood.”

Alm shook his head, “I'm afraid it's not that simple. They would only agree to the marriage if it were someone of great importance to me...”

Kliff's expression dropped to fear as Alm spoke, realizing where this is going.

“Kliff... I need you to marry Lord Berkut.”


	3. Loveless Love

Kliff hung onto Alm's shoulder as he was dragged down the hall, not even trying to hold dignity.

“But Alm I can't! I love you not that brute!”

Ignoring the boy's pleas, Alm marched forward, “I'm sorry Kliff, but this is for the best. If you really loved me, you'd do this for me to help all of Valentia.”

“No, I'll never marry that brute of a man!” Kliff swung at Alm's arm as he pulled on him, but his weak stature really wasn't a threat.

Stopping to sigh, Alm turned to Kliff with a raised eyebrow, “You know, this is juvenile, even by your own standards.

“So you'll let me stay?”

“...No.”

Kliff collapsed to his knees, hanging off Alm's arm. “Alm please this isn't fair...”

Leaning down and setting a hand on Kliff's head, Alm spoke softly, “Forgive me Kliff, I realize that. But this has to be done, there's no avoiding it.” Sympathizing with Kliff, Alm brushed messy hair out of his lover's face. “Please, I'll even try to visit you, if that's any consolation.”

Kliff looked up, tears in his eyes, “Really?” If he could handle the entire war without Alm, he could handle this. It's not like marriages last long these days anyway, he figured.

Alm helped Kliff to his feet, who then asked, “When do I leave...”

“Tomorrow morning, I'll escort you there myself.” Alm spoke with a gentle smile, and hugged Kliff after, who slowly put his arms back around Alm.

They left at dawn the next morning. Neither spoke the entire trip as the travelled to Berkut's estate, the silence only being broken upon arrival.

“This is it, Kliff.”

There wasn't a response. Instead Kliff stepped out of the carriage, facing the foreboding architecture of the manse.

He turned towards Alm, tears rolling down his face, “Alm... I...”

“Kliff...”

Their moment was interrupted by a Rigelian soldier.

“Ser Alm, you are forbidden from trespassing on this land as per the treaty! This is a warning!”

Kliff darted his head to the approaching soldier, crying as he looked back to Alm in confusion.

“Wait, what? ...Alm?”

Alm's gaze sank as he sat back in the carriage, speaking as he flicked the reigns.

“...I'm sorry Kliff, it's for the best of Valentia.”

Running after the departing carriage, Kliff cried out for Alm, only to be apprehended by the Rigelians, who dragged him towards the estate. Alm looked back once more as he left, watching Kliff's panic as the lovers saw each other for the last time.

Kliff woke up in a chamber, first noticing intense pain in his head. He had no recollection of how he ended up here, only the memory of Alm leaving him. He huddled into a ball, terrified of his fate. He realized as he held his body that his dress was ripped and tattered, probably from being struggling against the guards. He retained that part vaguely. 

He now looked around the room. It was mostly bare, aside from a cot and the door, light only entering from a window too high to see through. It might as well have been a prison.

Kliff rose to his feet, noticing a bundle on the bed while doing so. It didn't take much effort for him to recognize it as a maid uniform. Was this a joke? He would never wear servant's garb, he reasoned.

The door opened, interrupting his thoughts.

“So, this is Alm's prized pet?”

Although he had never heard it before, Kliff knew immediately that this voice belonged to none other than Lord Berkut. Disgust rolled over his expression as he faced the intruder, “Pet? I'll have you know I am Alm's wife to be, and I will not be spoken to otherwise!”

He was met with Berkut's open hand, face stinging as the tall lord spoke, “Do not speak to me as an equal! Lowly peasant, you deserve even less than this chamber!”

Wincing from both the pain and Berkut's harsh tone, Kliff trembled for the first time he could remember as Berkut continued, “Any other trash like you I would have left out to rot, but I make this one exception for you because you belong to that accursed Alm!” 

Hatred seethed from his tongue as he spoke Alm's name, the rage making Kliff's skin crawl as Berkut towered over him, gritting his teeth.

“Change out of those rags. Starting immediately you will live the rest of your live servicing this estate, perhaps if you do a good enough job I'll cut Alm into just a fewer pieces when I get my hands on him!”

Berkut ended his orders with a shout as he departed, slamming the door behind him. This felt like a nightmare, but it was reality Kliff solemnly acknowledged. He stripped down and donned the maid uniform. Alm may have left him, but he would not give up yet.

Kliff spent the next week solely cleaning. Thankfully he saw little of Berkut, and would keep his head down when the lord was around. If he could hold out like this and remain compliant he thought, he would be able to escape.  
His knees were sore as he laboured over the floor of the estate's lobby, scrubbing away at its marble tiles. Kliff had lost count of the number of times he's cleaned the lobby the past week, it felt like it was never going to end. Wiping his brow, he sat up to inspect his work as finished a tile. After a deep sigh, he took a look around the room, eyes widening.

For once, the large lobby was empty. No guards were present, and no footsteps or voices could be heard from nearby rooms. 

Is this the chance I've been waiting for?

It was foolish to think so, there would probably be guards on the outside. He would be caught and ruin any further chance of escape.

But what about Alm...

He stood up from the floor, hurrying to the door. Kliff hesitated as he reached for the handle. It's now or never...

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle, turning it. However, to his shock, it barely nudged, and sounded with a loud click. He tried again, nervously sweating in an instant. Another click, and the door did not budge. The only sound Kliff heard was his heart pounding as he repeatedly tried the door handle, gripping it in both hands as he struggled desperately. The door would not open.

“Did you really think I wouldn't have the doors locked?” Kliff froze as he heard the familiar voice.

Berkut stepped down the stairs in the lobby, approaching the frightened maid. “I've been growing bored, and had the guards called back for the day. I was curious to see if you were stupid enough to try something, and now here we are.”

Berkut's voice was smooth, yet its sound terrified Kliff. He didn't answer Berkut, he had no ideas for escaping the situation.

“Got nothing to say, knave?” Berkut's gauntlet clamped onto Kliff's shoulder, hurling the boy from the door and back onto the floor.

Grunting as he crashed onto the floor, Kliff meekly looked up to Berkut. There was no defiance in his eyes, only fear.

“I guess it was too much privilege allowing you to wander the estate on your own, even as a servant.” Berkut spat on Kliff as he towered over him, more imposing than ever.

Tearing up as the tall lord threatened him, Kliff broke down, lost with what to do. He needed Alm to save him more than ever, “Alm...”

“Enough of that name! I never want to hear it again!” Berkut cried out, winding up and snapping his foot into Kliff's face, knocking him out with a thud against the hard tile.

Kliff winced as he felt something pulling on his hair. He was barely conscious now, completely unaware of his surroundings. He tried to move, but felt his arms bound behind his back, by cold chains from the feel of it. He was on his knees, and as he slowly worked his eyes open, he found Berkut holding Kliff's head up by his hair.

“About time you're awake, pest.”

Pain rung through his body as Kliff's gaze moved around. He was in another stone room, much darker and danker than any other he's seen in the estate. He store wore the maid uniform. It was difficult for his vision to focus, realizing his eye was swollen from Berkut's kick.

“I figured you were a more talkative type, but you've been pretty quiet since I took you in. Do you really give up that easily?”

Give up? Have I really... I don't want to give up on Alm...

“Pity, really.” Berkut released his grip, letting Kliff slump on his knees. “Here I thought I was going to enjoy breaking one of Alm's playthings, but looks like most of the work is already done for me.”

Kliff didn't hear Berkut's chuckle or the sound of armour unbuckling as his thoughts raced, Alm might still save me, there's still a chance, as long as I'm not dead, anything is possible... 

Still looking towards the dreary floor, Kliff spoke up, “I'm not broken, and I'm more than just Alm's plaything!” 

As Kliff's words echoed in the chamber, a long shadow cast over his face as the maid looked up, pupils shrinking as he saw Berkut's massive member hanging over his face, Berkut smiling deviously above it, “Well, that's more like it. Let's see how long that mood swing of yours lasts.”

Grabbing Kliff's head, Berkut brought his length against the maid's face, rubbing it over his lips and cheeks as it twitched. Kliff trembled as he felt the huge shaft pressing against him, letting out a heavy breath. Despite being bound and chained, Kliff didn't try to struggle. Determination flared in his eyes as he looked up at Berkut, daring him to try anything. He wouldn't let the brute break his spirit.

Nudging his hips against Kliff's face, Berkut moaned as he let his stiff member grind against it, “Your skin is surprisingly soft for a Zofian, no wonder Alm took a liking to you.” Berkut's tip dripped with fluid and smeared it across the boy's face, leaving trails hanging from his shaft as he pulled it back. “I can't wait to ruin you.”

Kliff smirked before answering, “Go ahead and try, pig.”

Berkut's slap echoed in the room as his hand flew across Kliff's face. Despite the pain, the maid still grinned. The lord brought his tip to Kliff's lips, who opened his mouth wide, drooling tongue hanging out as he stared back at Berkut, daring him further.

With a grunt Berkut grabbed Kliff's hair, and slammed his head down on his length, sending it past his lips and back against his cheek as it filled the maid's mouth. Kliff's cheeks puffed out as his mouth grinded against Berkut's lance, milking its sweet fluid out. The maid's chains rattled as Berkut tugged on his head, pushing himself into Kliff as the boy's lips coated his shaft in saliva.

Berkut bit his lip as his member throbbed in Kliff's mouth, “Nngg, damned whore, you really like that don't you?”

His question was only answered by a fiery look from Kliff. Even with a black eye, Kliff's defiant glare challenged Berkut.

The lord released his grip, letting Kliff slide off his length. The two took deep breaths, saliva trailing from Kliff's mouth as he spoke, “Is that really all you can handle? What an embarrassment...”

“Silence, filth!” Berkut lunged forward and grabbed Kliff's head in both hands now, and forced the maid into his crotch, ramming his soaked length back into Kliff's mouth. Thrusting forward, he sent his member past the maid's tongue and right against his throat.

Berkut immediately began pounding his hips into Kliff's face, who gagged as the wide shaft was forced down his throat, bulging his neck as Berkut choked him on it. Kliff coughed up against Berkut, who moaned in sadistic pleasure. 

“Oh, I was wrong, you really are more fun when silenced!” The lord stepped forward and positioned himself above Kliff, and rammed straight down into him, cramming the entire length down his mouth and throat. Kliff winced as his face was stuffed full of cock, barely able to even gag as his throat stretched around Berkut. His eyes teared up, but he still gave Berkut the same stare of defiance.

Berkut filled the room with grunts as he began pounding against Kliff's face, grinding his member along the maid's throat as he struggled to breath. Berkut held the maid's head like a toy, pulling it against his thrusts as he choked Kliff on his shaft. 

The lord in black armour sped up as he continued, and Kliff continued to gag against him, tears flowing down his face as he struggled for air. Berkut's grunts grew heavier as he used Kliff's mouth, already coming close to climax as Kliff's throat grinded and contorted around his shaft.

Kliff was close to passing out, but held on, knowing Berkut couldn't take much more. He did the best he could to smirk with a mouth full of cock as Berkut rode his face, balls slapping against Kliff's chin. The lord groaned as he felt himself nearing finish, and moved his hand to Kliff's neck, squeezing and choking him further as he pressed the maid's throat tighter around his shaft, getting the most out of his toy as he neared climax.

Berkut rammed into Kliff with a few more thrusts, each push pounding Kliff closer and closer to the floor, until finally reaching climax, unloading his thick shots of semen straight down the maid's throat. Berkut continued to ride Kliff's face as he pulsed and moaned, stuffing him with his load until it shot from Kliff's nose, filling his body with the warm milk. Member throbbing hard as it fired its shots, Berkut slowly pulled it out, jerking it in his gauntlet and sending the last of his mess right onto Kliff, coating his entire face with semen as the maid hung his tongue out, catching some in his mouth.

As he released his hold on Kliff and caught his breath, Kliff coughed up more of Berkut's load, spitting it onto the floor as he cleared his throat. Strands of it hung from all over his face as he leaned back up, still defiant as ever. “I knew you couldn't last that long,” Even with his face painted white, his look still challenged Berkut, “what a pathetic excuse of a noble.”

With a shout of rage, Berkut flung his fist at Kliff, knocking him off his knees. Kliff chuckled as Berkut rolled the maid over with his foot, turning Kliff's face to the floor.  
“I won't take this from you, bastard!” Gnashing his teeth, Berkut bent down and lifted Kliff's rear up, reaching under his black skirt and ripping away the boy's panties. Kliff was hard from Berkut's first go, but it didn't matter to the lord. Still erect, he placed his tip against Kliff's rear, “I'll show you...”

“Oh really? What can-” Kliff's words were cut off by Berkut's thrust, ramming right into the maid and almost knocking him over. Hands on Kliff's hips, Berkut continued to pound the maid relentlessly, grunting as his length stretched the boy's rear. 

“H-Hahh... th-this is nothing compared to Alm... ahh...” Kliff lied through his teeth, but he couldn't betray his enjoyment as Berkut rode him.

“Little brat... unnff.. I'll teach you...” Grabbing Kliff's chains, Berkut pulled back on the maid, arching him upright as he slammed his hips into him, the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the chamber.

Kliff grunted as his body was tugged back, shutting his eyes as Berkut sent his member deeper than before into him, jolting his body with every push. He didn't want to enjoy it, but Kliff couldn't help it. He moved his rear back against Berkut's force, grinding his body against the lord's shaft as it plunged into him.

His knees scrapped against the stone ground as Berkut rammed him relentlessly, even tearing his maid dress apart as Berkut grabbed him tighter, slamming Kliff against his crotch as he pushed forward. Kliff moaned out as he struggled to maintain his posture under Berkut's thrusts, his own shaft bouncing around and dripping from the force. He turned his head back, barely able to speak through his beaths, “I-I'm getting bored, you done yet?”

The infuriated Berkut only sped up in response, face red as he slammed Kliff with all the strength he could muster, length throbbing deep inside the smaller male. The maid's tongue hung out as Berkut showed no sign of slowing down, it was driving Kliff mad with ecstasy. He only wanted more from Berkut as he arched his rear up as high as he could, offering it as he took the pounding blissfully.

Letting out louder, drawn out grunts, Berkut felt the end of his stamina nearing as he rode Kliff, and put the last of his strength into his final few thrusts, erupting as he climaxed inside Kliff's rear. Shaft throbbing wildly, the warm seed shot from his tip deep inside the maid, filling him up until the poured out and dripped down Kliff's thighs and stockings.

Kliff's eyes nearly rolled back as he felt Berkut stuff his body full, and cried out as he also finished, firing off his load right onto the floor as his member swung between his legs. Kliff nearly collapsed as raw pleasure washed over him, barely able to handle it.

“Ahh... L-Lord Berkut...”

Gasping for air, the lord roughly pulled himself out of the maid as his last few shots spilled out, giving a sly smile to the maid as he caught his breath. “Heh, looks like you called my name and not Alm's...”

Bliss turned to shame as Kliff slowly recovered from Berkut, terrified that he failed, “N-No.. I hate you! I only want Alm of course...”

Giving a satisfied chuckle, Berkut slowly rose and stood upright as he watched Kliff squirm on the wet ground, “Heh, it doesn't matter what you think now, you already served your purpose.”

Kliff turned in a panic, stammering as he spoke, “N-No, I didn't and I won't! I-”

The maid's cries were silenced when Berkut grabbed Kliff's jaw, grinning at him slyly. Kliff shuddered as he saw the ambition in Berkut's eyes. 

“Don't worry rat, I still have one more plan for you.”


	4. What Loves at the End

Darkness covered the estate at night, allowing the perfect cover. Rigelian soldiers marched slowly around the gardens, patrolling the grounds as the moon lingered over them. The conditions couldn't be better.

Alm raised his hand, giving the signal to his fellow Zofians, who stole through the dark, approaching the estate. Slowly, Rigelians fell one by one, taken out by the stealthy vanguard. With the grounds clear, Alm made his way inside the manse, Falchion in hand.

He felt immense guilt for abandoning Kliff, but it was necessary for his plan. He knew under no circumstances would Berkut agree to peace with Alm, so the proposed marriage was only a ruse to buy time. He needed Kliff to remain ignorant of the plan, or his lover's pride would have betrayed their intent. Regardless, all Alm had to do now was save Kliff, and surely he would be forgiven. It was for all of Valentia, after all.

The inside of the manor was dark like the night as Alm stalked it, no lamps were lit and he relied on moonlight to traverse the halls. As he stumbled along the windowed rooms of the estate, a flickering light caught his eye, coming from a closed door across from him. Cautiously, he advanced to the door, slowly creaking it open.

Inside was a small library, and while there was no Berkut or Kliff here, there were signs of recent visitors. In the centre of the room was a knocked over bowl of oranges, however they looked stale and expired from being displayed too long. They lay scattered, probably from a struggle. Most importantly however, there was a carelessly left open bookshelf around a stairwell, descending underground. It was teeming with lamplight, and with that Alm knew his destination. 

“Kliff, I'm coming for you.” Alm squeezed on Falchion's grip, and charged down the stairs.

The stairs spiraled deeper and deeper underground as Alm flew down them, skipping as many steps as he could with each stride. A light grew brighter as he neared the apparent bottom of the descent, turning a corner into a large, open basement under the manse.

Berkut stood in the middle, back towards Alm as the lord in black faced a large bonfire. Hearing Alm arrive, Berkut turned towards the green haired lord, a twisted smile on his face.

“Well, if it isn't Alm?I thought we agreed you couldn't trespass here, or are you here to rekindle the war?”

Alm ignored his questions, shouting at Berkut, “Where's Kliff?”

“Oh? Your pet? Who needs him, I wouldn't worry about him, especially after I burnt out all the passion left in him, ha!”

Berkut found himself hilarious, Alm only tensed as he stepped forward, “Berkut! What have you done?”

“Me? I haven't done anything! Why don't you ask your precious Kliff what he's done!” With arms raised in the air, Berkut laughed maniacally as the bonfire grew, sparks dancing around the room as Alm stared him down nervously.

And then suddenly, after a loud crack of the fire, a glowing silhouette rose from the flames, igniting with a laugh as it took form. Alm staggered as he watched the moving fire, recognizing the figure.

The fire took the shape of Kliff, grinning as he held himself, floating in the air. A voice came from the fire, crackling and eerie, “Alm... you've come back to me...”

The flaming Kliff glided forward, ignoring Berkut as he moved through the lord's body like a ghost, igniting lord in black. Kliff paid no heed to Berkut as he collapsed to the ground, laughing as he was consumed by flame, burning to death.

Alm was paralyzed in fear, “K-Kliff, what happened?”

“Shhh Alm, it's alright.” Kliff's glowing lips whispered calmly as he reached for Falchion's blade, pulling it from Alm's stiff hand. “We're together again now Alm.”

The fiery Kliff brought his mouth to Alm's startling him with a kiss. It was hot and burnt to the touch, but Alm did not catch fire.

Alm broke away from Kliff's warm embrace, “N-No, what happened? What's going on Kliff?”

Kliff giggled as he fluttered forward, silhouette flicking as his body danced in flames. He reached towards Alm, grabbing the lord in the crotch, stroking at his bulge. It was already a bit stiff from the kiss as it begun to rise.

The flame wreathed voice spoke again as he fondled Alm, “Shh... trust in Falchion...”

Alm's body was coated in sweat as he beared the heat of Kliff's burning body. He didn't speak, only stepped back against Kliff's wishes. His armour clanged as he reached the wall, slumping to the ground as Kliff continued his advance, leaving a trail of cinders across the basement.

The fiery hands unbuckled Alm's trousers, pulling out his shaft. Kliff's fingers sizzled as they grabbed Alm's member, Kliff giggling as Alm's face glowed red, both from the heat and stimulation. 

“We're together forever now, my precious Alm...”

Glowing bright, Kliff set his hands on Alm's shoulders and mounted Alm's shaft. The incorporeal flame body of Kliff's was a sensation unlike anything Alm had ever felt as he penetrated the fire boy, member sizzling and glowing bright against the heat. Kliff's echoing voice giggled as he began bouncing on Alm, wrapping his arms around the lord's neck as he nuzzled his nose against Alm, embracing the lord with his flames. 

Alm's armour glowed hot as it endured Kliff's radiating heat, Alm himself panting and sweating as the temperature rose higher and higher. His vision swayed, watching Kliff joyously ride him. He was too exhausted to object any further. Through the corners of his gaze, Alm could watch the fires spread around the basement, climbing rafters as the room lit up, the crackling sound of burning wood resonating with Kliff's ethereal moans. Burning bright, Kliff brought his lips to Alm's once more. It was the last thing Alm saw before passing out.

Above the surface, moonlight was replaced by flames as the estate's blaze spread. Rigelians and Zofians alike evacuated the grounds, running as the manse went up in flames. Smoke billowed from the roof, masking the moon and stars in a blanket of black. The estate itself continued to shine all night, glowing a bright, brilliant, Zofian orange.


End file.
